My Savior
by RaeB's
Summary: After Alice was saved from the human trafficking withing the walls she vowed to find the man that saved her. The only thing in her way: She's blind. Levi/OC


/AUTHORS NOTE/ Just a little oneshot dabble I did while watching Shingeki No Kyojin. I might expand on it later because I do have a few ideas like more explaination about Alice and her mother and stuff, but until I get around to it, this is all you get. Love you all! Please do leave reviews, I love knowing what you all think! Also, I kinda imagined Alice to look like a very thin Merida from Brave.

As I watched the men ready the serum in beakers and prepping needles to kill me as cleanly and quietly as possible, I thought of my mother: a red haired beauty who was one of the few that worked in the arts. She danced, an old ritual of telling stories through movement. She did a form called ballet. I missed her so much, and I was eager to see her again. I smiled as I thought of her.

"I'm coming home," I whispered, just before the door was busted open and the king's soldiers flooded in.

In shock, one of the men my master hired threw the liquid contents of a beaker at one, who dodged it. I wasn't as fortunate as the liquid hit my eyes and searing pain shot through them. I looked up at the heavens and prayed for death to come.

A man, no older than myself, untied me and carried me away just as my vision left forever. I swore I would remember his face forever, those cold grey eyes staying with me for the rest of my life.

_The girl's name was Alice McLalin, or at least that was the name the government gave her after rescuing her from forced servitude ten years after her kidnapping from her family home within the inner walls. A rare beauty, they claimed, with wild red hair and the most stunning green eyes set to pale porcelain skin. Of course, that was over fifteen years ago. When they found her, she was malnourished and her hair was a massive tangle that could only be cut off. As she grew older, she plumped up to a healthier but still very thin weight and her hair grew back out into beautiful locks of fiery red. The biggest change was her eyes, pure white from the chemicals splashed into them during her rescue, surrounded by scarred skin and lashes that turned permanently white. But still she smiled and continued on with her new life, relearning to see in a sense with her ears and hands, even her nose. The owners of the inn took a liking to the young woman and treated her as their own. Finally came the day of her 25__th__ birthday, a day she chose herself due to lack of knowing her real birthday._

_July 17__th__, the day she was saved by that man._

"Mabel, Hector, may I ask you something?" I asked, following their distinctive sounds to the den.

I stood in front of the lovely older couple smiling despite my nervousness.

"What is it, Alice?" Mabel asked, her voice always so soft and kind.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a good long time and…well, I want to join the military!" I said as confidently as I could, though there was the fear they would argue with me that I couldn't simply because I was blind.

The silence was murder as I waited for their reply.

"Dear, what do you think Hector and the boys were readying you for?" Mabel chortled.

"I didn't risk breaking my fake leg just so you could learn to fight and not put it to use! You're a bright girl, Alice, and you can do great things," Hector said, standing and hobbling over to me to hug me.

He towered over me, which wasn't hard as I was only about 4'10", but his hugs were always warm and loving. I hugged him back as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"We leave in the morning, but until then, dinner is still cooking and Alice, love, I need to tame that hair of yours. If you're going to show your stuff you can't have your hair in the way! I'll braid it for you," Mable said, taking me and leading me to the chair where we always sat while she did my hair.

The next day came and we traveled to the nearest training grounds where we were sure to find a higher up.

"Ah! Hector Burton! How long has it been?" I heard a man greet us as we walked into a building.

"Dot Pixis! What are you doing here at the training grounds?"

"Just scoping out the newest recruits, taking a guess on who'll make it and who won't."

"Well, I have a gem right here for ya!"

"Hm? Is this the fabled Alice McLalin?"

"Yes, Sir, I am Alice McLalin. I do hope my reputation is that of preferable status?" I said as formally and politely as I could.

"Yes, yes it is! Hector tells me often of how you kick his boys asses and hands them back to them on a platter! Interesting…he never mentioned of your blindness."

"That is because it does not hinder me as it would others, Sir."

"Of course not, not when being trained by Hector Burton!"

The man laughed heartily as I smiled, nodding in agreement.

"The only problem is I don't think any of the others would agree with you joining…"

"Well, if I might suggest, perhaps if I battle against a soldier?"

"I say she try her hands at your best, and see where that takes her."

I could hear Hector's grinning.

"Hm…Well, we do have a recent graduate and he could use a good kick in the pants. Someone go find Levi and bring him here."

"Yes, Sir!" I heard a woman say as she ran in another direction.

"Until he gets here, how about we sit and catch up?"

"That sounds, good, Dot!" Hector said, "Alice, would you care to join us?"

"No thank you, I think I'll try getting myself acclimated to this place. I can't do anything if I end up running into things," I smiled, hugging Hector as he and Dot Pixis walked away, chatting about the old day.

I took my shoes off promptly and sighed in happiness as I felt the grass and dirt beneath my toes. I just stood there, listening, smelling, feeling, and observing my surroundings. An hour passed as I just stood and listened to the gossip of the girls, the Big Fish tales of the boys, and the collective sounds of my surroundings. Soon Hector and Dot returned with another person of whom I assumed was this Levi person.

"I have yet to understand why I was summoned here. Was I not supposed to rest before my first major mission as part of the Reckon Corps?"

"You were, but this will be much more interesting. Levi, this is Alice McLalin. We want you to fight her, hand to hand."

I felt my heart skip a beat. That voice…was it? Could it be? _Him_?

"I do not feel it is fair that I fight a blind brat."

What? I was taken aback by this comment. No, this couldn't be my savior! My savior was a caring man that comforted me and stood by me until the government took over my care! My frown turned to a smirk.

"Afraid you'll get hurt, Honey?"

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Oh, wee lamb, never worry about me," I smiled, walking towards him. I was right infront of him, feeling his breath, his scent entering my senses.

"Wow! You really are a wee lamb, Lovey!" I laughed, patting his cheek. I could feel him tense up.

He grabbed my wrist and promptly tried to flip me over his shoulder, only for me to end up on my feet and swing him against the nearby tree.

"Did I mention when she starts using familiar terms like "Honey", she's mad?" Hector chuckled.

"I do think I remember that in one of your letters."  
I heard Levi get himself up, the grass beneath him shuffling slightly. He went to kick me, but I quickly dodged but suddenly was hit by something on my forehead.

"How can she be any good fighting against any titans if she can't even dodge a rock?" Levi smirked.

"Oh, real funny, Lamb. There hasn't been a titan attack in, well, I'm not sure how long. I would much rather be of use, working with the police, perhaps ensuring there's no more human trafficking. No more little ladies like myself."

Levi's breathing stopped for only a second.  
"What is it, Lamb? Surprised there's far worse things going on in our own walls?"

He walked towards me and I readied myself. What came next, I never expected. His hands swiftly grabbed my thin hips and pulled me against him before crashing his lips against mine. I promptly pulled away.

"What the bloody fuck!? Are you daft?" I barked, trying to push him away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your eyes."

I stopped struggling, my heart began pounding.

No…really?

I smiled.

"So it is you, Lamb."

His lips pressed against mine again and I returned the kiss, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him close.

I found him.


End file.
